


Frat Boys Have Feelings, Too

by nihilistshiro



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, College AU, Fluff and Smut, Lumberjack AU, M/M, NSFW, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Smut, ereri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 12:09:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13834002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilistshiro/pseuds/nihilistshiro
Summary: Special one shot inspired bythis incredible artby@dinklebertof Ereri in a Lumberjack AU. It shooketh me.Basically, Eren and Levi are at a lumberjack-themed frat party. They've hooked up before, but Levi likes to keep Eren at arm's length. But when they sneak away from the party, Levi finds that Eren can be incredibly persuasive.





	Frat Boys Have Feelings, Too

**Author's Note:**

> OMG. I have been wanting to write something for this pair for a minute and then BAM! [This art](https://dinklebert.tumblr.com/post/171219288587/lumberjack-ereri-doodles-just-cause) from Jay ([@dinklebert](https://dinklebert.tumblr.com/)) came along and it has owned my entire life for the past week. I wracked my brain trying to figure out how to write a fic about lumberjacks and this is the best I could come up with. It was a fun challenge!
> 
> Anyway, I had a blast putting this together so hopefully you enjoy reading it!!
> 
> As always, I'm forever indebted to my beta reader, [@thelastthingweneedistheentmoot](https://thelastthingweneedisanentmoot.tumblr.com/). YOU DA BEST!!!

“Remind me again why I’m dressed like I belong in the fucking 90’s,” Levi muttered from the passenger seat.

“Because the theme of the weekend is Lumberjacks and Jills,” Hange replied dryly from the driver’s side as they expertly navigated the twisting back roads leading to the campground.

“What? That’s fucking lame,” Levi huffed, running a hand through his black locks. “And besides, isn’t that some gendered bullshit?”

Hange laughed. They had been out as nonbinary since Levi met them freshman year, and had been welcomed with open arms to join the same fraternity, regardless of their orientation.

“Yeah, well, this isn’t our fundraising event. Some of the other frats get it, but most aren’t thoughtful enough to be inclusive.”

“Tch,” Levi tisked as he rolled up the sleeves of the plaid shirt Hange bought him. “They’re just being shitheads.”

Normally, Levi’s wardrobe consisted of black and grey, with very few exceptions, so his friend had gone out of their way to make sure he was decked out in the appropriate attire. At least Hange had let him wear his heavy black boots and black jeans.

Hange cranked up the volume on the radio as they trekked the last few miles to their destination. Levi looked out the window at the magnificent nature surrounding him and was thankful that he lived in a part of the country with mountains and giant trees and clear rivers. Camping could be a lot worse without these stellar views.

The whole drive, he did his best not to dwell on the singular, obsessive thought that had weaseled its way into his brain since Hange announced a few weeks ago that there would be a philanthropy camping trip with all the other major fraternities and sororities.

_Would Eren be there?_

As if they read his mind, Hange turned down the volume and glanced over at Levi.

“Are you thinking about whether or not you’re gonna see Eren?”

Levi scowled. “Why don’t you keep your eyes on the fucking road, foureyes?”

“You’re thinking about him,” they replied with a grin. “How long has it been since you...you know?” Hange made a circular motion with their hand in place of the vulgar expression they were no doubt thinking, “Two? Three months?”

Levi didn’t respond, preferring to cross his arms and glare out the windshield instead, even though his silence affirmed what Hange already knew. How he managed to keep the secret that he and Eren had been texting on and off since their first hook-up almost a year ago was beyond him.

“I mean, it’s not like you want to date him, right? That’s what you told him the last time you hooked up,” Hange pestered, buzzing with energy as they tapped the steering wheel with their hands. “At least that’s what he told me when I ran into him on campus. Despite the fact that you two are literally perfect together. You can keep standing by the bullshit excuse that he’s a member of our rival frat, but I know you’re just saying that so you don’t have to get serious with anyone. Scaredy cat.”

The mercury gaze that Levi threw Hange just then would have felled a lesser human. Instead, Hange let out a chortle of throaty laughter.

“He also told me that Alpha Gamma Beta would be participating in the camping weekend, so there’s a good chance you could get that ass locked down!” Hange pounded their fist on the steering wheel for emphasis.

“You know as well as I do that if I dated anyone from Alpha, the rest of the frat would freak out. They can hardly stand to be in the same room with each other without fighting.”

“Oh, come off it, Captain Asshat,” Hange joked, rolling their eyes. “I know you’re excited to see him.”

Levi’s lips turned down but he didn’t offer any response. Hange knew him well, and the fact that he continually hooked up with Eren was a sign to his closest friend that he was interested. Levi just didn’t do relationships. He didn’t like the drama. Didn’t need that level of intimacy.

He tried not to focus on the fact that since he had first started sleeping with Eren, he hadn’t been with anyone else. It just meant that his booty calls were answered and he could keep his physical needs met.

Simple as that.

Yet his mind still drifted back to bright, emerald eyes and soft lips. It had started innocently enough. They had ran into each other at a bar last summer, and ended up back at Eren’s apartment. It was just a random fling. Plenty of people in college do that.

It wasn’t until later when Eren found him on Instagram that Levi realized his one-night-stand had been with an Alpha, something that was considered a very grave sin to his fraternity brothers. He brushed it off, since he wasn’t really the relationship type, regardless of the fact that Eren was the best sex he’d ever had.

When they saw each other again at a Halloween party, they were drawn to each other. Their chemistry was insane, and Levi blamed that for his uninhibited reactions around the other man.  Each time he and Eren slept together, Eren asked him to stay and Levi declined.

The sun was setting by the time they pulled into the campground. They paid for a parking pass and went to one of the cabins their frat had rented out. They, along with five or six other fraternities and sororities, had rented out the entire park, their cabins lining a crystal clear lake.

Hange and Levi were sharing a cabin with their frat mates Erwin and Mike, who were already there when they arrived. By the time they charged their phones, unpacked, and had a victory beer for finding the damn place, dusk had fallen.

“Let’s get this shit show started,” Levi muttered as he lined an empty beer can up with the others that graced the railing of the cabin’s small porch. “What’s first?”

“First,” Erwin said, looking down at the email he had pulled up on his phone, “we go to the barbecue.”

“To the barbecue!” Hange yelled dramatically, looping their arm around Mike’s neck as the group made their way to the communal area of the campground.

The dirt path they followed was lined with solar lanterns, which offered a dim glow to keep them from stumbling into the woods surrounding the entire place. Along the way, they hollered at friends and wrangled a few more of their fraternity brothers, cordially nodding at members of other frats and shouting at some of the sorority women they passed.

The barbecue was set up in a large open field surrounded by a grove of tall trees, with several picnic tables lined with red-checked cloth interspersed with coolers of beer and cider. There were lanterns set up above the entire space, providing a colorful smattering of lights. Speakers had been placed in each corner, the thrum of steady base pouring out of them.

On one end, there was a buffet serving the barbecue. People had plates piled high with grilled meat, fresh slices of melon, and delicious sides while others were grouped around the three or four kegs at the party. Most of them were well on their way to being drunk, dressed in plaid, some with overalls, some with fake beards and axes.

It was your typical college theme party, but some of the money happened to go to charity. Each year, fraternities and sororities hosted various events as part of their annual philanthropy. It was a way for them to give back to their communities, even if these events also happened to be good excuses for drinking and making memories with friends.

They claimed a table and went to get their respective drinks. A cash bar was set up in the back for those who wanted it, and right now the line was super long. Levi looked around and saw there was a keg nearby, which suited him just fine.

Before he could reach it, there was a shout and a blond guy dressed in baggy overalls and a dark green flannel ran his friend ran up to the keg. He was obnoxiously loud and was wearing a ratty fake beard that was bright red. He leaned onto the keg in an attempt to do a keg stand, but failed until one of his friends with a shaved head came up behind him on a second attempt to grab his legs and hoist him up.

The blond’s athleticism was impressive, but his rudeness annoyed the shit out of Levi and he’d be damned if he’d let that slide.

The guy with the shaved head froze, hands still gripping the blond’s calves, when Levi started toward him, looking for a fight. But before Levi could get a hand on the punk, he saw a flash of figure from the corner of his eye and stopped. He turned to see emerald green eyes and a megawatt smile just inches from his face.

Eren was grinning like an idiot. He held out a red cup full of beer, offering it to Levi, whose scowl was fierce, his mercury gaze boring into the man standing before him.

“Beer?” Eren asked, one chestnut brow arching in perfection.

Levi reached out begrudgingly, grabbing the cup and bringing it to his lips so he could take a long sip. He was still pissed about the assholes hogging the keg, but Eren’s sudden appearance genuinely blindsided him, making him temporarily forget his rage.

He hadn’t expected to see the object of his most recents fantasies this soon in the evening.

“Thanks,” Levi finally replied, tongue flicking out to gather the droplets of beer on his upper lip.

Eren tracked the movement with his emerald gaze and his grin went from playful to lusty in an instant. Levi took note and smirked at the other man’s inability to mask his emotions. He’d always been an open book to Levi, which he in truth found endearing.

“I didn’t know you’d be here,” Eren said, stepping closer so they could hear each other above the cacophony of loud dance music and chatty drunk college kids.

“Hange dragged me along,” Levi muttered in response, looking down at the ridiculous red and black plaid he wore.

The wool of the shirt was itchy against his skin.

“How is Hange?” Eren asked, his eyes full of genuine intrigue.

They had met once in passing when Hange had come to pick Levi up in the middle of the night after he and Eren had hooked up. It was...not one of Levi’s prouder moments. The fact that Hange had been bugging him to date the taller man and that said man was a willing accomplice in their antics had brought the unlikely pair together.

“They’re good. Loud. Overbearing. Talking a-mile-a-fucking-minute. The usual,” he replied, taking in Eren’s outfit, which was oddly similar to his.

He had on jeans and a red plaid that looked uncomfortably similar to Levi’s, but his was open over a white t-shirt. He also had on a grey beanie, which added to the lumberjack vibe but Levi thought looked ridiculous, and not because Levi was aching to bury his fingers in Eren’s silky hair.

Maybe tug on it a bit.

Levi coughed, clearing his throat and his wayward train of thoughts. Eren chuckled at him and Levi knew he had caught his embarrassing assessment.

“Well, hopefully we run into each other.”

Eren glanced back over his shoulder to the blond and his friend, who had given up on the keg stand and instead were stumbling, arms slung over each others shoulders as they made their way to a nearby beer pong table.

“Friends of yours?” Levi asked incredulously.

“Yeah,” Eren responded with a resigned sigh. “Fraternity brothers actually. The tall guy with the undercut is Jean and the little guy with the shaved head is Connie. They’re actually not that bad once you get to know them.”

Levi rolled his eyes.

“I’m serious!” Eren laughed, nudging Levi’s shoulder with his own.

It felt good to stand so close, but then again that was never the problem. Every time he was around Eren, Levi couldn’t keep his hands to himself. The attraction he felt toward the tall, tan brunette was animalistic and raw and he didn’t know how to keep himself from acting on it.

“I’m gonna go find Hange,” Levi said dismissively.

He needed to put some space between them, clear his head. Levi didn’t do social situations well as it was, and the more he was at the barbecue, the more he wanted to turn to Eren, who was gregarious and friendly and extroverted in a way Levi wasn’t, who could make parties tolerable.

Levi grated his teeth as he turned to leave. He  _knew_  that Eren was good for him,  _knew_  that he should give them a chance, that there was  _something_  there. He just wasn’t ready to be that vulnerable with someone else.

Eren grabbed Levi’s arm before he could walk away.

“When are you gonna stop running from me?” he asked, voice gentle and kind even though there was a lingering pain behind those deep, green eyes.

Usually, Levi would give a snide comment. Would completely shut Eren down, pretending he didn’t see the disappointment in Eren’s face each time.

Now he couldn’t manage to formulate a smartass remark, let alone get it out.

“Eventually,” he whispered in reply, as if the admission had cost him something dearly.

The opposite was true. As soon as the word passed his lips and Levi admitted the truth of his desire for them to be together, he felt lighter.

But then Eren was beaming like a fucking lighthouse and Levi wanted to smack that smug look off his face.

Levi clicked his tongue.

“Later,” he said, disappearing into the crowd of people before Eren could call him back.

He wound his way through the throngs of drunken college students until he found the table his friends had claimed earlier.

“Levi!” Hange called at him from a few feet away. “Come get food with me!”

The two made their way through the buffet line, grabbing anything that smelled good. They brought their bounty back to the table and scarfed it down, enjoying a few more beers and loosening up.

Hange was bopping steadily to the Drake song playing in the background while Erwin and Mike were playing beer pong with Sasha and Mikasa, sorority sisters they met a few months ago.

Levi was grabbing another beer from a nearby cooler when a pair of women came up him, one tall and dark-haired, the other a petite blonde. They couldn’t be more opposite.

“Excuse me,” the blonde said in a musical voice, “I’m Christa and this is Ymir. Our sorority is the one hosting the fundraiser this weekend and we’re doing a photo booth for our annual philanthropy calendar. All of the proceeds go to charity. Would you mind posing?”

Levi wasn’t sure he had heard them correctly. Him? Modeling?

“Why are you bothering?” the dark-haired woman said, freckles sprinkled across the bridge of her nose. “This guys obviously not gonna do it.”

“But Ymir,” the tiny blonde argued, her hands going to her hips, “He’s good looking! We’re trying to actually  _sell_  the calendars, you know.”

“LEEEVVIIII!” Hange screeched at him from where they sat, chicken in one hand and a beer in the other, “GO WITH THE PRETTY LADIEEEEEEEES!”

With a roll to his silver eyes, Levi stood from where he had been leaning against the picnic table.

“Fine,” he said curtly. “Show me where to go.”

They lead him over to a corner of the field where they had set up huge lights and a white background. There was a table off to the side with all manner of props, including logs, axes, lunch pails, work gloves, and anything else that remotely felt like something a lumberjack might use.  

“The line is over there,” the blonde pointed to a tent at the side of the booth where w few other people were milling about. “Thank you so much for helping us out!”

As he made his way over, Levi could hear voice call for the next participant. Curious, he leaned out from where he stood in line to take a peek at the next photo booth victim.

His mouth fell open and his fists clenched at his sides. Of course --  _of course_  -- it was Eren. That was just Levi’s fucking luck. The tall brunette stood with one of the axes from the prop table in his hand, holding it down at his side as he leaned against it, that brilliant smile trained on the camera.

Damn, it was really not fair how handsome that asshole was.

Just then he looked up to make eye contact with Levi, as if he could feel the other man’s gaze on him. Eren’s smile turned rueful and he purposefully began posing more and more suggestively. He put the axe over his shoulder and propped his other leg up on a log and he looked like a fucking Abercrombie model.

The bastard was practically peacocking in front of the camera, all because he knew Levi was watching, and that drove Levi crazy.

Eren’s turn came to an end and the next person in line stepped forward. Levi kept his silver gaze on Eren, watching as he looked at the photos on the computer screen, chatting amicably with one of the photographers like they were old friends.

What would it be like to date someone like that, Levi wondered. Someone so outgoing. He shook the thought from his head as the line moved forward again.

Just then Eren glanced over his shoulder, catching Levi’s stare and giving him a cocky grin. A grin that said, _I know you want this._

Levi grabbed the same axe that Eren was holding a few minutes ago and slung it across his shoulders, gripping it at each end.

“Take the photo,” he said curtly to the photographer, giving a smouldering glare to the camera as she fumbled to take the shot.

Before he could make it back to the prop table, Eren came up behind him, sliding his hands across Levi’s abs.

“You look amazing,” he whispered as he bent down to nip at Levi’s ear.

“Are you sure you wanna do this here?” Levi asked, cognizant of several sets of eyes on them.

“Mmmm,” Eren nuzzled into Levi’s hair. “Come back to my cabin with me.”

“Fuck that,” Levi quipped. “I’m not gonna go bang someplace where we could get caught by a damned Alpha.”

“Oh,” Eren said, giving Levi a sly smile, “we don’t have to worry about that. I got my cabin with Armin but he’s sick. Food poisoning. So it’s just me.”

He stepped back, looking down into Levi’s eyes and even though most of his buzz had worn off, Levi was tingling beneath that emerald gaze.

Levi could only nod in response. He felt Eren’s fingers tangle with his own and soon the taller man was tugging him through the crowd, pulling him toward the edge of the field, past the bar and the long line of people wobbling in front of it.

They were quiet on the walk, but it was a peaceful quiet. The summer night had turned chilly, but the tension boiling beneath his skin kept Levi warm as he tried to focus on the nature around him and not the fact that he was already semi-hard.

Each time they had been together, Levi had been the one to initiate. He had given over to his base instincts and pounce on Eren, who was more than happy to oblige him.

But something was different tonight. Eren had been texting him, asking him to hang out, trying to get to know more about him, and Levi always responded with short answers, doing his best to keep him at arm’s length.

Now that Levi had acquiesced, it was like Eren was a starving man and Levi was the feast.

No sooner had the cabin door closed behind them than Eren had Levi pinned against it, one leg wedging itself between Levi’s thighs as his mouth came crashing down, capturing Levi’s lips in a scorching kiss. Eren took Levi’s hands, bringing them above his head as his mouth broke away, running kisses down Levi’s neck and collarbone, making him shiver with anticipation.

Eren nipped and sucked along Levi’s chest, latching his mouth around one of his nipples. Levi’s back arched off the door and he let out a long, throaty groan. He felt Eren’s teeth graze against him and the mixture of pleasure and pain had his cock throbbing against the rough fabric of his jeans.

He felt Eren’s hands release his and slide down his sides, massive palms stroking along the muscles of his obliques. It made him shiver, and he could feel Eren’s grin against his mouth a moment before it claimed Levi’s in another deep kiss.

“Want you…” Eren murmured between kisses, “so bad.”

“ _Nnngggnn_ ,” Levi managed to grind out, his blood boiling as Eren’s hands drifted across the skin just above the waistband of his jeans.

When he felt Eren untying his flannel and unbuckling his belt, a sigh escaped from the back of his throat. Levi snatched the grey beanie off of Eren’s head, tossing it across the room so he could run his fingers through that thick, chestnut hair.

Eren flashed his megawatt smile and proceeded to push his jeans down.

“Off,” he commanded, standing so that Levi could kick off his boots and remove his pants the rest of the way.

He did so without question, noticing, though that Eren was still completely dressed while he stood in nothing but his black boxer briefs.

“Don’t you think you should even things out?’ Levi asked, cocking his head to the side as his gaze traveled up and down Eren’s body.

The taller man grinned before peeling away his flannel and tugging off his white t-shirt with one hand. When his fingers started undoing the button on his pants, his eyes darted up to find Levi staring hungrily at his every movement. Eren’s smile was confident and sure as he finished undressing, now clad in his boxers to match Levi.

“Better?” he asked, emerald eyes looking up through impossibly long lashes.

While Levi was chorded with thick muscle, Eren had the body of a swimmer -- long and lean. His muscles were still well-defined, but he didn't quite have the same mass that Levi did.

They each seemed to be drinking in the other with their hungry eyes, tension between the two palpable as desire rose in the air around them like a thick fog.

Suddenly, it snapped, crackling like a bolt of lightning, and they were rushing toward each other, their mouths clashing together, teeth clacking as they reunited. Eren’s arms went around Levi’s waist, tugging him into the curve of his body while Levi’s hands dove mercilessly back into the taller man's hair, tugging with greedy fingers.

Levi could feel Eren’s erection pressing hard against his abdomen and it only fueled the fire that was burning within him. He grunted, his hips bracketing one of Eren’s thighs, and he felt his own hardness twitch against him. Levi couldn’t stop himself from grinding his hips, and he did his best to push them backwards to one of the cabin’s small, twin beds.

Eren took the hint and turned, tugging Levi to the bed on the left. He gently pushed him down onto the bedding, then stood back to look at the raven-haired beauty whose breath was coming in short pants.

Levi immediately got to his knees and went to the edge of the bed where Eren stood, his mouth moving across Eren’s taut stomach.

Levi felt a large hand come up to touch his face, thumb brushing tenderly across his cheek. It was intimate and unusual and Levi couldn’t help but lean into it.

“Did you mean what you said earlier?” Eren asked, emerald gaze laser-focused on Levi’s expression.

He didn’t have to ask what the other man was talking about, knew that his confession wasn’t something Eren was likely to drop, given the fact that he had been asking Levi out in one manner or another for almost a year.

“If I say yes, will you hurry up and fuck me already?” Levi asked.

It was a rude response, even for him, but luckily Eren knew exactly who he was dealing with.

That green stare turned dark and molten and made Levi's skin crawl.

“No,” Eren replied softly, taking Levi by surprise.

He didn’t continue, but grabbed Levi's wrist and pulled him onto the bed, adjusting the pillows behind him so they propped him up.

Then Eren proceeded to use his lush mouth to explore every inch of Levi’s skin at a torturously languid pace. He started by planting a soft kiss against Levi’s pliant lips.

“I’m done playing your games,” Eren whispered. “After this, you’ll either admit that you’re mine or you’ll never see me again.”

Levi’s heart sped up. His mind screamed in protest. He was yearning to flip them over and take what he wanted, but just then, Eren’s teeth grazed the sensitive skin of his nipple and all thought fled Levi’s mind as he cried out.

“Every time we fuck, you run away from me,” he said between kisses, laving one nipple and then the other with expert care. “But I can’t watch you walk away anymore. I want you to belong to me, Levi.”

As he said the last part, he managed to get his hot, open mouth on Levi’s neck, his tongue devouring the sensitive skin there. At the same time, one of his hands pushed beneath the elastic of Levi’s boxers and palmed his rock hard length. Levi let out a strangled moan in response.

“That’s it, baby,” Eren cooed as he continued his sluggish torture. “Let me hear you.”

Levi wanted to kick him.

He would have, he told himself, if it didn’t feel  _so_  fucking good. Eren’s hand began stroking him as his mouth moved lower, tasting along the ridges of Levi’s muscles until he was nestled against the coarse hair beneath his belly button. He nuzzled the sensitive flesh, moving to nip at Levi’s hip bones, then ran his tongue smoothly along the red marks he made.

Eren deftly tugged his boxer briefs, pulling them away and tossing them to the ground. When Levi’s erection sprang forth, Eren gave him a stunning smile before running his nose along the base of his shaft. Then those full lips parted and took Levi in and he thought he was going to explode in an instant.

Tight, wet, heat surrounded him, and Eren had to grab onto his hips to keep him from bucking up into his mouth.

The taller man pulled away, chuckling. He wiped the back of his hand across the excess moisture around his mouth.

“You are a greedy thing, aren’t you?” he asked as his hand squeezed Levi’s cock.

Levi gasped in response, gritting his teeth.

“I’m not going to continue if you can’t behave,” Eren chided, his eyes offering up a challenge.

Levi, however, was too far gone at this point to comprehend much of what was going on around him and could only whimper in response, dying for Eren’s mouth again. For the hand gripped around him to move.

He was so turned on that his aching cock twitched as precum leaked from his tip. Levi made a concerted effort to still himself, concentrating on calming his restless body.

“Good boy,” Eren murmured as he got back to work, swallowing Levi whole in one swift motion.

He was still taking his sweet time, pulling back enough so that Levi might pop out, then sucking him back down to the hilt. His lips were firm and tight and relentless as he continued his ministrations, never once wavering from his brutally slow pace.

By the time Eren pulled back to look down at him, Levi's entire body was shaking, his chest flushed as sweat trickling down his muscles. He gazed up at Eren with half-lidded silver eyes.

“Turn over,” Eren commanded softly, moving to help a pliant Levi into the new position.

He grabbed Levi around the middle and scooted them both up so that Levi was able to reach out and balance himself against the wall. He could feel Eren behind him, his chest brushing against Levi’s back, cock twitching eagerly against the firm globes of Levi’s ass.

He pushed himself backward, hoping to get Eren to hurry the fuck up already.

“Patience,” he said with a smirk as his mouth laid a trail of hot kisses along Levi’s spine.

Levi shuddered as heat tore through him. He’d never been so goddamned turned on in his entire life. Usually, he took charge when they got together for their quickies, setting the pace that suited him best.

Now, Eren was tormenting him in a way he had never experienced before and he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he could deny him no longer.

Eren’s mouth reached Levi’s tailbone and his tongue darted out to lick a scorching stripe between his cheeks. The moan that escaped Levi then was guttural and shook him to his core. Then Eren’s massive hands were palming apart his cheeks, spreading him wide as his mouth descended upon Levi’s tight entrance.

A spike of lust shot through him, the feel of Eren licking into him almost making his legs give way. He had to bite into the pillow below him to keep from screaming out at the sheer pleasure of it.

He was lost as Eren continued to massage his tongue against the tight ring of muscle languidly, luxuriously. Levi tried to push back against that perfect mouth, wanted Eren to go faster, but the hands on his ass had him in a vice-like grip that would no doubt leave bruises later, holding him in place as he continued the sweet torture.

Eren pushed his tongue inside and Levi saw stars, hips bucking involuntarily, mouth lolling open as he moaned in ecstasy. Somehow, Eren managed to chuckle while he was fucking Levi with his mouth, and Levi thought he was gonna come right then and there. Eren’s mouth pulled away, but before Levi could protest there was a finger in its place, pressing slowly into him. It was joined by a second, and the in intense pressure made Levi’s eyes roll to the back of his head, his breath coming in heavy pants.

Despite the progression, Eren still managed to keep his movements deliberately slow. He worked Levi open for what felt like an eternity, his fingers sinking in, scissoring open, and curling out in a leisurely tempo, driving Levi to madness.

“ _Eren_!” he finally gasped, “ _please_!”

“Hmmm,” Eren’s voice rumbled from somewhere behind him. “You’ve made me wait much longer than this, babe. I don’t think your ready for my cock just yet.”

Levi’s knees and thighs were aching, his torso long-since collapsed on the small mattress. At Eren’s denial, he sobbed into the sheets that were now moist with his saliva and sweat.

“Eren!” he cried out again, his hands twisting into the bedding as Eren kept building the tension within him.

Eren added a third finger, diving in as deep as he could go and curling his deft digits to they stroked Levi’s prostate. He kept them like that for a few minutes, basking in the mewling sounds that Levi made as he continued his assault. The strokes of his hand became harder, but not any quicker, and Levi’s thighs began shaking with need.  

“Please,” Levi moaned irreverently, like he was reciting scripture, “please, please please, please, Eren, fuck me!”

Levi had never begged in his life and he found the experience to be quite humbling. Or at least he would late, when he could carry a thought that wasn’t completely consumed by the raging lust tearing through him.

Instead of giving in, Eren reached a hand around and gripped Levi’s hard length. His whole body convulsed at the sensation, his eyes watering. Eren stroked his cock time with his thrusting fingers, and Levi knew he was going to come apart. When the pace picked up, Levi felt heat pool in his belly, his muscles straining against the feeling as he chased down his climax.

But when Eren brought him right up to the brink of orgasm, he pulled back, hands leaving Levi’s body straining and twisted beneath him.

“Not yet,” was all he said before he picked up where he left off.

This time, he replaced his fingers with his mouth, his hand going back to Levi’s throbbing erection. Eren brought him to the edge again and again, mercilessly, until Levi’s hoarse moans filled the empty cabin around them, his body a trembling mess of need.

“You are so fucking beautiful like this,” Eren said, his low voice like a satin ribbon, twining around the dark-haired man that he had so thoroughly wrecked.

He lined himself up at Levi’s entrance, hands going automatically to those firm, pale hips.

“I’ve wanted you for so long. And seeing you here, beneath my hands, affirms what I already know.”

“What’s that?” Levi spat out, his voice like sandpaper as his hips made small rutting motions in the air that he had absolutely no control over.

“Your mine,” Eren said, thrusting himself brutally into Levi.

Unlike his ministrations thus far, he was not slow.

Eren was a machine, pounding into Levi with a savagery that had been pent up from watching Levi come apart for so long. He wanted to make this good, despite the fact that punishing Levi had become an obsessive part of his foreplay. It had been fucking hot, though, and the entire time Eren had been waiting for this, for when he could unleash the intensity he felt with every sigh and moan that spilled from the dark-haired beauty he was so ruthlessly shattering.

“Say it,” he growled as he leaned forward, his chest flush with Levi’s back as his hips plunged faster still.

He could feel Levi tighten at his words.

“Say that you’re mine.”

Eren leaned back so that he could go deeper and Levi somehow found the strength to lift himself, propping himself up against the wooden cabin wall with one arm while the other curled in a fist around his cock.

“Levi!” Eren shouted, his hips pummeling Levi’s ass as they intensified to match his frustration. “Say it!”

“I’m yours!” Levi finally grunted out, the heat within him welling up and overflowing to spread along his skin like molten honey.

He shuddered, his muscles contracting as spurts of warm liquid shot across his hand and stomach.

Eren groaned, hands tightening on Levi’s hips. He called out his name, hips stuttering as he orgasmed, slamming into Levi deeply one last time before he found his own release.

The sounds of their heavy breathing filled the space. Eren gently pulled out, rolling over onto his back while Levi collapsed onto the mattress, legs splayed wide, muscles frozen from the exertion. He knew he needed to get up and clean off but he couldn't manage to move an inch, his head still floating down from the incredible orgasm he just experienced.

Soft breath blew along the sweat along his spine and then Eren was trailing feather-light kisses across Levi's shoulders.

“That was incredible,” he murmured into the delicate flesh at the crook of Levi's neck. “Thank you.”

Levi let out an unceremonious grunt in response, still too dazed to move. Eventually Eren stood, grabbing a towel from his bag and gingerly cleaning away most of the mess. They put themselves back together piece by piece, and Levi was genuinely surprised that he felt no rush to leave. No craving for the space he usually sought after the intimacy.

As they were getting dressed, Levi checked his phone and saw several desperate messages from Hange.

 

[21:07]  _Where the hell r u??_

[21:08]  _they're gonna start the bonfire soon_

[21:13]  _Erwin and I are getting wood for the bonfire_

[21:27]  _Update.The Alphas are also getting wood and it's turned into a competition. WE NEED U!_

[21:30]  _LEVI_

[21:32]  _I WILL TELL EVERYONE HERE ABOUT YOUR SECRET OBSESSION WITH DRAG RACE_

 

[21:35] Calm down, foureyes. Omw now

 

“We gotta go,” he said to Eren, who was grabbing his beanie off the floor.

“Who are you texting?” Eren asked as they made their way to the door. “And why aren't you putting your shirt back on?”

“Hange. Apparently we're missing very important bonfire shenanigans,” Levi replied, walking down the cabin steps into the cool night air. “And this shirt is itchy.”

They made their way back to the field, where several tables had been cleared away and a large pile of wood for the fire had already been started.

“Levi,” Eren stopped, grabbing Levi’s hand. “Did you mean what you said earlier? We’re together now?”

Levi looked up at him, still blissed out from their tryst in the cabin. He was still afraid. Of commitment. Of the pain that came with tarnished love. But he could no longer deny that what they had was special and that he wanted to continue to grow closer to the vibrant, extroverted person who he had come to care about so much.

“Yes,” he said quietly. “I meant it.”

Eren didn’t say anything else, knowing that if he gloated Levi would probably smack him. They found the others, staying together regardless of the strange looks their fraternity mates sent them. Many of them knew about the relationship on the down low, but there was also an excitement in the air. As if everyone had been waiting for Eren to finally lock that shit down.

“Hey!” Hange called from where they stood, tossing a log onto the steadily increasing pile. “These Alpha jerks are kicking our asses. Think you can help out?”

“Of course,” Levi replied.

Eren chuckled.

“Something about that funny to you?” he asked, leveling the taller man with a hard stare from his silver eyes.

“Well, it’s just that we have so many more dudes here. There’s no way you could beat us.”

Levi gave him an incredulous look, taking a pair of work gloves Hange passed him and sauntering off into the woods. Eren followed suit, picking up logs here and there until he had a stack of three or four in his arms. He was carrying them back to the bonfire when he caught sight of Levi carrying the trunk of an enormous tree across his shoulders.

“Really?” Eren asked, his shirtless beau taking the log to the pile and throwing it down with undue force.

Levi just gave him a smirk.

“Duh.”

Later, as they sat around the fire, hand in hand among the throng of drunk college students, Levi felt a strange warmth blossom across his chest. He’d never really considered that there might be tertiary benefits to getting involved with someone, but feeling Eren’s large hand curl around his, the shoulder beneath his temple as he rested against him, Levi knew that he had made the right choice.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!! 
> 
> For more nonsense, catch me on [Tumblr](https://nihilistshiro.tumblr.com/) where you can check out my [pocket romance series](https://nihilistshiro.tumblr.com/tagged/pocket-romance)!
> 
> If you have any ideas for other Ereri one shots, let me know! I love writing this pare and will probably do more in the future.


End file.
